War Mother Vol 1 1
| Series = War Mother | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED IT — WAR MOTHER RETURNS IN A RIVETING NEW SERIES! Out of the pages of 4001 A.D., the breakout hero of 41st century charges onward in an high-powered tale of tomorrow from New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente (ARCHER & ARMSTRONG) and high-octane artist Stephen Segovia (NINJAK, Action Comics)! Two millennia from today, Earth is not the hospitable home we once knew. Ravaged by an endless onslaught of war, disaster, and time, the world is littered with desolate badlands, fortified kingdoms, and secretive enclaves where humanity still clings to life… Enclaves like The Grove – Earth’s last known repository of scientific knowledge and bio-engineered prosperity. Now, under the leadership of the lone protector called WAR MOTHER and her sentient sniper rifle, the denizens of The Grove face a critical choice: remain where they are and die, or find a new land and flourish. Can War Mother lead her people out of isolation and reignite the fires of a dying planet? And even if she can locate the distant citadel she seeks, can she fight back the horrors and perverse monstrosities that lurk just beyond her doorstep? In the footsteps of RAI and BOOK OF DEATH, raw power meets tribal warfare as Fred Van Lente & Stephen Segovia forge a modern myth of the near future through the fire-tempered frontier of 41st century Earth for Valiant’s next stunning science-fiction showdown! War Mother, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Greenlings * People of the Grove ** Diego ** Laura * * Traders ** Girl ** Umaq * Unnamed blonde woman Locations: * ** *** Colombia **** *** **** ***** Data Center **** Items: * Bio-Materials * Copper wire * Fireworks * * Nova grenade * Positronic logic boards * Positronic parts * Spray armor Vehicles: * Robotic transport Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: with * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, Blank Cover, (1:10), (1:20), (LSCC) * Editors: , (Assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:WM_001_COVER-A_MACK.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack WM 001 COVER-B CRAIN.jpg|'Cover B' by Clayton Crain WM 001 COVER-C KANO.jpg|'Cover C' by Kano WM 001 COVER BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' WM 001 VARIANT BARTEL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jen Bartel WM 001 VARIANT PALOSZ.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Monika Palosz WM 001 VARIANT LSCC STOTT.jpg|'London Super Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Rachael Stott Textless Cover Art WM 001 COVER-B CRAIN TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Clayton Crain WM 001 COVER-C KANO-TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Kano WM 001 VARIANT BARTEL TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Jen Bartel WM 001 VARIANT PALOSZ TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Monika Palosz Promotional Art Preview WM 001 001.jpg WM 001 002.jpg WM 001 003.jpg WM 001 004.jpg WM 001 005.jpg WM 001 006.jpg WM 001 007.jpg Related References External links